


Bite Back

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Godfather
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Revenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Karen Lawrence of the FBI was beginning to think she had made a terrible, terrible mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone =) this sprang from several ideas but Lidil deserves thanks for 'The Godfather' angle. This series has gone down amazingly well and i want to thank everyone that has read it and enjoyed it. This is for you all =)  
> Enjoy

Karen Lawrence was nervous. She had faced drug dealers, gun smuggler, serial killers and terrorists but here she was, in a tiny motel in Hawaii, waiting to find out if her scheme had worked. When her boss, her real boss not the director of the FBI, had ordered her to find a way to corrupt the investigation into his business, she never thought it would be like this. First, she had met stunning Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. He was tall, dark, had a perfectly sculpted body and seemed an easy enough target. All she had to do was seduce him, steal some key piece of evidence while he was distracted and, hey presto, mission accomplished. She would have enjoyed it too, enjoyed learning that hard body. Wat she hadn't counted on was the SEAL's total devotion to his partner, Danny Wiliams. Karen thought the Jersey cop was attractive enough, in his own way, but nothing to write home about. As the case had progressed, she had flirted, made her interest in the tall man obvious. One day he had taken her aside and, just as she was congratulating herself, explained that he and Williams were an item.  
"We've been together a long time and intend to stay that way. I would never cheat on Danny, I love him. So, as flattering as it is, knock off the flirting."  
Karen had flushed with humiliation and anger. But instead of being put off, Steve's little speech had made her more determined. She didn't get the opportunity to be alone with him again until the case was over. She found him waiting for Williams, eyes intent, body radiating excitment. She spoke with him briefly, trying to keep his attention. She knew the minute Williams appeared because Steve's face broke into an enormous smile. As he moved forward she threw herself at him, kissing him desperately. Her plan wasn't working at all. She did not want to fail her boss, he had a nasty way of dealing with failure.  
The venom in Williams' eyes and voice had shocked her, it made her a little afraid of the blond. But Karen Lawrence, for all her faults, was a well trained federal agent. She saw the intentions in crystal blue eyes and knew that there may a way to get what she needed after all.  
Following the two men, she hoped that the possessiveness she'd seen in Danny's eyes would lead him to do something reckless. Never, in her wildest dreams, had she imagined what took place. As soon as she saw the silver Camero pull off into a secluded spot, she parked her car, grabbed her camera and sneaked after thwm. The scene that followed blew her mind and heated her loins. It also gave her the perfect leverage over them.  
It had been several hours since she sent the anonymous email, covering her tracks as she had been taught. She had received a reply, saying that the evidence she required would be in an abandoned warehouse, followed by directions and a time to pick it up. Now all she had to do was wait.

***  
Steve hated waiting. He and Danny were laid low to the ground, eyes fixed on the abandoned warehouse they had arranged to meet Agent Lawrence. He'd wanted to just barge into her hotel room, arrest her for blackmail and being a dirty cop but Danny had talked him out of it. The blond had then told him to wait while he made several, very secret, phone calls. When he had returned, his face had made Steve's blood run cold. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he kissed Steve, telling him he'd be back soon, disappearing out the door. He'd returned an hour later, driving a sleek black car.  
"Danny, what the...?"  
"Babe, I have to tell you something. This is not a conversation I ever really wanted to have. You know how I never talk about my Dad?"  
"Yeah, you said he was never really around."  
"Well you might have heard of him."  
Steve looked confused, trying to keep up with Danny's train of thought.  
"Oh?"  
"Sonny Corleone."  
"What now?"  
Danny then processed to explain how his mother had met Sonny when she was quite young and had fallen pregnant with Danny after a brief affair. She had then met Robert Williams, who asked her to marry him and raised Danny as his own.  
"I was calling in a favour from the Family." Danny dropped his eyes, ashamed. "I want the video, to get evidence she's on the take and frighten her, that's all. I would never resort to violence. I'm not my father, Steve. I'm not."  
Steve wasn't sure who Danny was trying to convince more, his lover or himself. Taking his Jersey boy in his arms, Steve kissed him softly.  
"I know who you are, Danno. What favour did you call in?"  
"They're gonna help us find out who Lawrence is working for. That stash we confiscated was tied to mob family, we just need to find out which one."  
The call had come shortly after that, informing them that Karen Lawrence was owned, lock, stock and barrel, by the Fernelli family. They were trying to expand their business to Hawaii, to gain a foothold where the other families had failed.  
"Fuck," Steve exclaimed, empathically.  
"That about sums it up," Danny agreed. "Ready to do this?"  
"As I'll ever be."

All that had lead them to this point. Steve felt the old, familiar thrill of a covert op. He saw Lawrence's car pull up in front of the warehouse. Danny jumped up as she disappeared inside, sprinting down the hill and slipping through the open door, Steve right on his heels.  
"Well well well, look who it is," Danny growled, smiling like a shark. "Special Agent Lawrence, what a pleasure."  
The woman spun on her heel, eyes wide with shock, holding the evidence package to her chest.  
"You filmed a very private, personal moment then tried to use it for you're own purposes," Steve hissed, stalking towards her, backing the woman into the chair they had set up.  
"Commander, you have to understand..."  
"No, actually, I don't. You want to go work for the Mob, ruin your career and reputation, that is your problem. But you want to bring drugs onto my island, try to blackmail us, that's our problem. Sit. Down."  
The FBI agent thumped into the chair, gasping as Danny cuffed her hands behind her back.  
"You loved every minute of it, don't you?" The blond snarled. " Watching me fuck him, bite him all over. Bet you watched that video over and over. Did you wonder what he tastes like? What it would be like if he fucked you? Answer me!"  
"Yes!" she squeaked.  
"You're going to tell us everything we want to know, about the drug runners and about the Fernellis," Steve ordered, flipping his knife open just under her nose. "And don't count on anyone looking for you. The Bureau has been informed that you have taken a leave of absence. You're all alone."  
"You won't kill me, you can't! I'm a federal agent. You're cops. I'll tell you everything you want."  
"I want the video, the original, and any memory cards you copied it too. Then you're going to tell us everything about the drugs the Fernellis are running."  
Following Lawrence's directions, Danny got her laptop from her car, wiping it and all the copies she had. Then they recorded her confession. Steve stalked around her, twirling his knife idly, bringing it frighteningly close to her skin when she became unco-operative.

Danny couldn't tear his eyes from the blade in Steve's hand, the dark, dangerous gleam in his eyes. Lawrence had told them all she knew.  
"I swear," she cried when Steve pressed the knife against her throat. When the SEAL backed off, Danny bound her eyes, gagging her.  
"I know you still want him," he whispered in her ear. "You want to see all that glorious, naked flesh. Well, too bad. But I'll tell you what I'll do, cause I'm a nice guy at heart. I'll let you hear what he sounds like when he's fucking me."  
The blond advanced onhis lover, smirking seductively. Steve grinned back, instantly on board with whatever was in Danny's head.  
"I want to ride you, Steve. I want you to lay on the floor and watch as I sink onto your long, thick cock. What do you think?"  
"Yes fucking please," Steve enthused, shaking out of his clothes, using them as thin padding as he stretched out. Danny stripped, adding his own garments to the pile, gazing at his lover's sculpted form. He retrieved the small packet of lube from his pants, tossing it to his boy.  
"I don't want you to use too much, I want to feel it." Straddling Steve's hips, Danny languidly dragged their cocks together, pulling groans from both of them. Bending forward he left a trail of stinging kisses down the long neck, sucking on the sensitive scars, marking the defined chest. With a manically possessive grin, he sank his teeth into the tattoo over his lover's heart.  
"Do it," he growled, grinding his ass onto Steve's cock. "Open me up fast and fuck me. Show me that I own you, that you can follow my orders."  
Moaning, Steve tore the lube open, slicking his fingers and driving them into Danny, fast. The blond's head jerked back, loud, passion soaked moan echoing through the warehouse. He thrust down onto Steve's long, talented fingers, howling when they brushed his prostate.  
"Fuck me now, Steven. Slam your cock into my tight ass," he cried. The SEAL slicked his dick, gripped Danny's hips and jerked his hips up, pounding into his Jersey boy as hard as the position allowed. Danny's eyes rolled back in his head, screaming.  
"Touch me!"  
Steve gripped that blood hot cock, pumping it fast. The danger of their situation, the touch of Danny's skin and the addictive burn of his bites had him on edge already. He was close, so close to cumming but he wanted Danny to spill over him first.  
"Can you hear him, Special Agent? Just remember these noises because you'll never have him. Tell her who you belong to."  
"You, Danny, always you," Steve gasped, speeding up his hand. Danny's hips slammed down harder, riding Steve's dick like he would die without it. With one last scream of "MINE!", Danny came hard, painting white across Steve's bruised stomach. The shivery muscles of the Jersey cop's passage tightened, milking Steve's orgasm from him like a blow. His back arched off the ground, head thrown back, crying Danny's name like a prayer.

***  
Several days after the incident, Chin informed them that Agent Lawrence was to be charged.  
"Apparently the FBI receieved several pieces of evidence that she was dirty. And a very damning tape, pointing them straight to the Fernelli crime family."  
"Well, who would have guessed it?" Danny snorted, flicking his eyes to Steve, a small, private smile on his face. The SEAL blushed tomato red, still slightly embarrassed that he'd fucked Danny where that woman could hear them. He was glad she was being charged but had worried that the tape could be traced back to them.  
"Don't worry," Danny had shrugged. "The Family will cover up for us."  
"And what will we have to do for them?" Steve had demanded.  
"Best not to think about it," Danny had replied, eyes distant. Steve was going to continue to worry, quietly, to himself.


End file.
